Shark
Shark is the Main Villain/Antagonist of 12 Oz. Mouse along with The Rectangular Businessman. Initially seen as the president of an employment company (and possibly of the show's setting), he eventually develops into one of the main antagonist alongside the Rectangular Businessman, and is later to be involved in a large conspiracy against Fitz is portrayed as an intimidating, yet soft-spoken creature who has a short tolerance for those around him. While he constantly threatens with violence, he prefers to use indirect means of assault (ex. Hiring Pronto to assassinate Fitz) but does not hesitate to get involved personally once aggravated enough. He has a strong desire to remain in power, regardless of whatever situation occurs. Shark was voiced by Adam Reed and is one of two characters who do not use an original designMatt Maiellaro: I yanked Shark and Skillet from an old clip-art book., the other being Skillet., In the 12 Oz. Mouse special "INVICTUS", when Shark is dressed as Fitz's Therapist, he has a female voice & is voiced by Rita Morales. Appearance Shark is a non-anthropomorphic Blue Shark, the lower part of his body is white like a great white Shark, he has a mouth with sharp teeth, a nostril, he has five gills on his body, has blue fins as part of his body, & a long tail. =Appearances= Season 1 Shark is first seen offering Mouse a job, to drive the Rectangular Businessman to Cheese Industries for a "very important business meeting," which he fails. Shark reviews the assignment and gives Mouse a second chance after he attempts to shoot him. Mouse's next job is to collect fifty million dollars from Golden Joe for the Eye. After he returns, Shark accuses Mouse of failing the assignment again. He introduces the New Guy to Mouse before turning in for the night. During the night, the Rectangular Businessman calls him to set up another "business meeting". Using the Man-Woman, the Rectangular Businessman calls her and the eye to Shark's office, where he presents a slide show on how "asprind leads to rabies". Eye talks about how he is tired of the time. After he says this, the Clock sprays his with its gas, with Shark interacting to him. In the daytime, Shark gives Mouse a new assignment, although it isn't entirely revealed to the viewers. Skipping to the night once again, Shark calls Mouse to "not check his icebox," which he placed a phone into. He later orders his robot bug to set up hidden cameras in Mouse's house, who shoots all of them. He pays a visit to Rhoda, who he seems to imitate along with Golden Joe. Mouse returns the next day to deliver his new record (titled "F-off"), and Shark admits that he "kinda always wanted to play in a band," and plays "with minds." Shark sends Mouse home with the advice to "don't look under your bed." He calls Mouse, who finds a severed hand under his bed, referring it to his own record and to "spin it." The next day, Shark delivers a threat to Mouse by introducing Pronto on a mockery "Shark Show." He also is seen placing citizens in strange helmets with the Rectangular Businessman. Shark is kidnapped and frozen by Mouse momentarily, but escapes. He takes Mouse's phone, and receives a call from Rhoda, and learns that he is cooperating with Mouse. Shark decides to host a party, and the Eye attends, much to his dismay. Liquor, Spider, Green-Sweatered Woman, the Clock, and the Man-Woman are also in attendance. When he finally snaps, the Rectangular Businessman summons Pronto to retrieve the hand to operate a pair of sheers, which it uses to cut off one of the Eye's legs. Mouse arrives at the party and falls in a passageway behind a bookcase. As he tranquilizes Skillet, and the Eye passes out, Shark laughs evilly. Season 2 Shark begins to create hallucinations for Mouse, who is trapped behind the bookcase and has Skillet tied in his office. He returns to his backroom, which the Producer Man intrudes. After they watch Mouse escape with Skillet and the New Guy, Shark and Rectangular Businessman sent Pronto to "kill him for real this time." The robot bug asks to go with him, but Shark declines, saying that "you're retarded." Shark goes outside to his custom car, but finds it full of urine from the Peanut Cop and Golden Joe, saying that "I kinda want to open the door, but I'm scared to." Shark and the Rectangular Businessman drive around town, blowing buildings up. He picks up the Green-Sweatered Woman, but the Rectangular Businessman telepathically rips her in half. As he continues to drive through town, the car breaks down. Shark tries to start his car as the Rectangular Businessman goes to a harmonica store; the car does not start, neither does Businessman buy a harmonica. During this, it periodically starts to rain urine and does so again when Businessman returns. Shark attempts to fix the car, which results in car oil shooting at his face. After the car is fixed, Shark and the Rectangular Businessman continue their rivalry, which results in Shark launching the Businessman in the air with a rocket attached to the passenger seat, however, the Businessman falls down unharmed. They make their way back to Shark's office, and Shark makes his way to the monitor room, where he finds his Animal Locket missing. He also views Roostre and Spider entering the sewer to obtain the Corn-Droid. Shark shows the Rectangular Businessman his "one gauge" rifle, which he takes on another car ride. Shark also appears on the moon, who commands to the Man-Woman in the desert to eat a flower, and disses a snake, possibly from Rhoda, that breathes fire. Mouse has a dream where he is in Shark's office, talking about his other dreams. After hearing him out, Shark offers him a bottle of aspirin, but Mouse throws away the bottle. Shark then grabs an axe and slices his head before the dream ends. Shark starts to capture everyone associated with Mouse and succeeds with Golden Joe and the New Guy. He locks them up, along with the Eye, in his office while he asks the Rectangular Businessman to telepathically send another video taped threat, saying that he's "just information." He starts blowing up the city by in his monitor room, which includes Mouse's jet, house, the Eye's island, the New Guy's warehouse, Liquor's store, the diner, and the Music Void. When the New Guy attempts to hypnotize Shark, he responds by eating him. When he learns of Amalockh's return, he responds rather hasty, and summons the Bow Tie Bot army, along with the Hovervacs. Amalockh, at this point, is doing the "breakdance of death," however Shark has the time stood still at 2:22. When the monster picks a flower, Shark replies that "if that flower reaches the right person, we're all dead". Shark decides to pass the time by trying to kill Golden Joe, but Mouse, Skillet, and the Green-Sweatered Woman blow into the room. After destroying the Eye's shackle and killing the 2nd Eye, they shoot up and blow Shark's head off, killing him. However, when Mouse wakes up in the real world, a purple man is seen talking in Shark's voice. He is killed when a blue man talking in the voice of the Peanut Cop, and a Nurse talking in the voice of the Green-Sweatered Woman shoot him. INVICTUS Shark returns as the main antagonist along with The Rectangular Businessman in the special "INVICTUS", he is fully alive with no explanation, when Fitz has short therapy sessions with his shrink, as they communicate through Fitz's computer. The therapist is secretly Shark, who has put on a lousy woman disguise. S(he) has been helping Fitz cope with his crazy dreams about "cardboard cities, flying bowties and screeching chinchillas." The therapist tries to play off these experiences as dreams. She has been sending him large amounts of pizza, with pepperoni that later crawls out of the pizza boxes to make a "Pepperoni Wave" in Fitz's attic. When Mouse goes back into his home, as his therapist is waiting for him. She asks Fitz "What are you doing..alive." The screen cuts to the attic, where the Pepperoni wave is growing larger as it is sending out signals. Eventually, Shark pops out of Fitz's computer and slowly comes in for a bite. Fortunately, Buzby enters the house and blows up Mouse's computer. The bee says "Come with me if you want to live." They both ride in a motorcycle through the city streets as they make their way to Buzby's home. Back in his monitor room, where the Rectangular Businessman and Shark are both standing. The Square Being calls Shark a "bitch." The spider enters the room with a cast on his arm, as Shark scolds him by saying "I sent you out to do one thing and one thing only, and all you do is stand there not doing the thing I sent you to do." Shark reveals his Mind-Swapping Chair to Spider and Rectangular Businessman. The machine will enable him to swap minds with Mouse, and finally escape Q109. After he explains his plans, Shark reveals a monitor featuring Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy. They are seen sitting around a fire in the New Guy's Home. Later at Buzby's home, Buzby claims Shark is using his Mind to enter the Real World which No One wants to happen, Fitz claims Shark is his Therapist, not an actual Shark but Bubzy actually Claims Shark is Not a Woman but dressed up like a Woman and his "Worst Nightmare", and Fitz's life was an experiment, "You got out and Control him and now he wants revenge", "He wants Out", Later The Pepperoni alarms have gone off causes a signal Shark noticed on the monitor and presses a button to say goodnight to Mouse and his Bee Buddy, "Shitty Dreams", Shark asks Rectangular Businessman to go the asylum where Mouse's Friends are at taking them out meaning resistant, blowing up his pathway, "Excuse for being smarter than you" Shark says and claim the explosion was actually a decoy and Buzby the exterminatior was actually traitor that knows that Shark and Rectangular Businessman are working together, Rectangle Businessman calls him "Scary Cat Fish", The Pink Square gets an answer from an unknown voice from his speaker to take Mouse's Friends out. Later after Buzby captures Fitz with Rectangle Businessman, Shark body swaps with Fitz and has Fitz's Voice, Buzby has Mouse Fitzgerald and gives to Shark then puts him the Mind-Swapping Chair then Shark enters the chair after Square tells he would food out of a tube due Buzby having a large family since he is a bee and later he to pee so bad, Buzby flips the switch, then sends a white ring in a black background and transitions to a Cat with the eyes on fire, soon Shark has Fitz's voice, acting like a Mouse for a hunk of cheese, The Rectangle and the Shark leave and later leave Buzby behind and alone with Fitz in machine to get out of here to the door to Q109, Later as they escape the Simulation and Fitz and his Friends (Buzby, Skillet, Peanut Cop, Golden Joe, Roostre & New Guy) come to fight Shark and the Rectangular Businessmen but however they Summon Bowtie bots from an ATM, Fitz finds Shark with two guns pointing at him, Fitz claims that there almost there ready to get out instead of Shark, Shark claims the door is to escape Q109 to the real World, Shark asks just wants come with them and get sandwiches instead Fitz wants to fight and they actually fight then Fitz uses his Yo-Yo's to fight them, a Yo-Yo lands in his head and kills him then Fitz pulls out a Fish Like Brain and eats it turned him back to his old body and later Shark's dead body is sucked into a giant hole which is the real world with Everyone else. Season 3 TBA Appearance List: Every Episode (Although, he didn't appear in the episodes "Auraphull" and "Enter The Sandmouse".) =Trivia= *As the card on his desk suggests, Shark is the president of the town. *Shark is actually known as "Old Kentucky Shark" from the "Space Ghost Coast to Coast" show, in the episode "Kentucky Nightmare", It's also appeared in "Sealab 2021" and in the second episode of "Aqua Teen Hunger Force", "Escape From Leprechaupolis. *Shark is also borrowed from an old Hanna Barbara cartoon. *'(Spoiler Alert)' Shark actually dies at least two times in series both in the episodes "Farewell" and "INVICTUS", Third if count his Human Form being shot to death in "Prolegomenon", meaning Shark has died three times in the series. *In "INVICTUS", Shark actually has a Redrawn design and has a Fish-Like Brain. =References= Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Animals